Peaceful Memory
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: AU, for #BBBMonthlyChallenge #Lovember, Sub Theme: Philia. "Apapun yang kamu impikan, jangan pernah berhenti dan teruslah melangkah ke depan, dan yang paling penting adalah…ah, kamu sudah mengingatnya kan?" *Summary…X'D* *Niat mampir?*


_Apa kalian pernah punya impian?_

 _Ah, setiap orang pasti punya ya._

 _Aku juga pernah punya impian._

 _Dulu, saat aku masih anak-anak._

 _Impian itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak terbatas._

 _Meskipun terlihat mustahil, selama kita mau bekerja keras, impian itu pasti akan terwujud._

 _Yah…dulu aku juga mempercayai kata-kata itu._

 _Dulu sekali._

 _Tapi kali ini, aku sudah tidak mempedulikan itu lagi._

 _Karena aku sudah kehilangan impianku, begitu juga dengan keinginanku untuk menjadi yang terbaik._

 _Karena memimpikan sesuatu di dunia yang penuh kepalsuan ini, hanyalah hal yang sia-sia._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy is Monsta's original Animation. I own nothing except this story**

 **Rate: K+/T**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Warning: AU, Elemental Siblings, No super power, Teen!Chara, Platonic, (Maybe) OOC, Miss typo, Almost Plotless, Agak nge-drama…**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Hari yang cerah, langit biru dihiasi gumpalan awan putih, angin berhembus tenang, orang-orang penghuni Pulau Rintis pun menjalani hari mereka dengan damai dan sentosa.

Heh…pembukaan yang _typical._

Sayang sekali, cerahnya hari ini tidak sama dengan suasana hati seorang gadis yang duduk menyendiri di atas bukit Pulau Rintis.

Manik caramelnya menerawang jauh ke arah pemukiman yang tampak begitu kecil dari atas.

"Tujuh tahun…yah…" gumam gadis itu dengan pelan.

Entah sejak kapan, menyendiri di atas bukit ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi gadis remaja tersebut.

Saking seringnya dilakukan, gadis itu bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi sejak kapan dia memulai rutinitas tak tertulis ini.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat jilbab pink yang dikenakannya sedikit bergoyang. Suasana damai di atas bukit ini hampir saja membuat gadis itu tertidur.

"Yaya?"

Jika saja sebuah suara, yang sangat tidak asing, tiba-tiba saja memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Jadi benar Yaya," seorang pemuda, yang sudah lama tidak bertatap muka dengan dirinya, buru-buru berjalan menghampirinya.

Yaya sejujurnya sangat terkejut, tidak menyangka dirinya akan bertemu pemuda itu lagi.

Diperhatikannya penampilan pemuda yang dulu merupakan teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

Matanya yang sebiru langit musim panas masih sama, hoodie khas nya yang berwarna biru tua juga tidak berubah (selain ukurannya tentu saja) dan topi yang dipakai menyamping itu…

Semuanya masih sama.

"Taufan…" Yaya bergumam pelan.

"Aku kemari untuk mengunjungi Gempa dan Solar. Yah…dan mungkin akan menetap disini sampai Solar sembuh," Taufan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya satu meter disamping Yaya.

Pemuda itu ikut memperhatikan pemandangan yang sedang dilihat oleh gadis berpakaian serba pink tersebut.

"Jadi…kau disini sedang apa?" tanya Taufan.

"Hanya sedang menikmati udara segar," sahut Yaya sekenanya. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya benar juga.

Gadis itu hanya ingin menikmati waktunya sendirian, awalnya…

"Hee…sedang mencari inspirasi?" tanya Taufan lagi.

Yaya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Eh? Bukan yah…lalu untuk apa? Ku pikir kau suka memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sebagai sumber inspirasi mu," ucap Taufan.

Bahu Yaya bergetar untuk sesaat mendengar ucapan pemuda disampingnya tersebut.

"Aku…sudah tidak melukis lagi, Taufan. Jadi aku rasa aku tidak perlu melakukan itu lagi," sahut Yaya tanpa menoleh.

Manik safir Taufan membulat untuk sesaat.

"M-maksudmu? Kenapa berhenti…? Bukannya dulu kau bilang ingin menjadi pelukis terkenal seperti…Pablo Picasso dan Leonardo Da Vinci?" tanya Taufan bingung.

Padahal Taufan sudah berencana akan meminta Yaya melukiskan sesuatu untuknya sebagai hadiah karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu…

"Aku hanya berubah pikirian. Itu wajar bukan?" ucap Yaya acuh.

"Tapi…" Taufan tidak jadi meneruskan ucapannya begitu teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kau…tidak menyerah kan?" tanya Taufan pelan.

Yaya tidak menjawab, gadis itu masih tetap memfokuskan netra karamelnya pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Taufan menghela napas, "Dengar, aku memang tidak sempat mengucapkan apapun, tapi aku bukannya tidak tahu. Yang pasti…aku turut menyesal," ucap pemuda bertopi biru tersebut, kali ini dengan nada suara yang lebih pelan.

"Aku tahu…dan tidak usah merasa begitu, ini juga bukan salahmu," sahut Yaya.

Taufan tersenyum kecil.

"Meski begitu, kau tidak seharusnya menyerah pada impianmu, Yaya. Kau tahu, kebanyakan orang itu selalu bisa menemukan arti dari hidup mereka setelah terjatuh, setidaknya satu kali," ucap Taufan.

"Ya, dan aku tidak termasuk dalam 'kebanyakan orang' itu. Lagipula…" Yaya kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah langit, "Untuk apa aku harus tetap bertahan pada keindahan semu?"

Taufan tertegun.

Delapan tahun, kelihatannya sudah cukup untuk mengubah sifat ceria dan optimis dari gadis disampingnya ini.

 _Gadis itu terlihat seperti burung yang kehilangan kemampuannya untuk terbang sekarang._

Taufan menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, menurutku wajar saja jika seseorang kehilangan motivasinya karena sesuatu tapi…setidaknya jangan semudah itu kau menyerah pada hidupmu. Burung yang tidak bisa terbang juga bukan berarti tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kan?" ucap Taufan sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

Yaya tidak bereaksi, tapi Taufan tahu gadis itu tetap mendengarkannya.

"Aku masih harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk Gempa. Sampai jumpa lagi," Taufan akhirnya pamit, meninggalkan Yaya yang masih termenung sendirian.

"Ugh…memangnya apa yang kau tahu…?" mata Yaya terasa panas sekarang.

Sejak kapan sahabatnya yang selalu membuat onar saat kecil itu menjadi sepintar ini dalam merangkai kata-kata?

Kelihatannya Taufan memang sedikit berubah yah…

Meski begitu, bukan berarti Yaya bisa mengerti.

Tujuh tahun tenggelam dalam keterpurukan membuatnya menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Mengenai fakta bahwa betapa kejam dan palsu nya dunia ini…

.

.

.

"Kak Taufan, kenapa lama?" Gempa cemberut sambil membongkar isi belanjaan yang baru saja dibeli oleh sang kakak.

Taufan sendiri hanya terkekeh, "Aku tadi bertemu seseorang, jadi kami ngobrol sebentar," ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Gempa, adik Taufan yang berusia 14 tahun, menghela napas.

"Artinya Kakak harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk makan malam. Oh iya, setelah ini kita ke rumah sakit ya, aku mau mengantar makanan untuk Solar juga," sahut Gempa.

"Eh? Kenapa diantar? Ku pikir rumah sakit menyediakan makanan disana," tanya Taufan.

"Solar nggak mau makanan rumah sakit. Yah, daripada dia merengek ingin pulang, masih lebih baik mengantarkannya makanan," jawab Gempa.

"Hee…Solar bisa manja juga rupanya," Taufan tertawa pelan. Tapi masakan Gempa memang tidak ada duanya (bagi mereka), jadi jelas saja Solar akan lebih memilih masakan kakaknya itu ketimbang makanan rumah sakit yang begitu-begitu saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana sekolah Kakak di LA?" tanya Gempa.

"Baik-baik saja kok. Yah…meski kadang asma Tok Aba masih suka kumat, tapi semuanya aman terkendali," sahut Taufan. "Tapi kalian berdua juga kapan-kapan berkunjung dong. Aku kan kesepian~" lanjutnya dengan nada merajuk dibuat-buat.

"Tapi Kak, itu jauh banget. Kami nggak bisa pergi ke sana tanpa Ayah dan Ibu," sahut Gempa.

Taufan semakin merajuk, tahu kalo Gempa hanya sedang menggodanya. "Itu bukan alasan untuk kalian berdua," ucapnya.

Gempa tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya. Jika Solar sudah sembuh, kami akan mengunjungi kalian saat libur nanti, tapi aku nggak janji loh," ucap pemuda bertopi terbalik tersebut.

"Oh iya, Kak Taufan sudah bertemu Yaya?" tanya Gempa sambil mencuci beras.

"Hmm. Tadi sudah ketemu," sahut Taufan singkat.

"Dia…berada di bukit itu lagi?" tanya Gempa pelan.

Jeda sejenak.

"Ya," Taufan menjawab pelan.

Gempa menghela napas, "Aku pikir Yaya akan senang bertemu Kakak, kalian kan sudah delapan tahun lebih tidak bertemu," Gempa kemudian memasukkan beras yang dicucinya ke dalam penanak nasi.

"Ya. Aku bahkan berencana memintanya melukiskan sesuatu untukku…tapi…" Taufan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan beralaskan kedua lengannya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya…?" gumam Taufan pelan.

"Banyak hal. Semenjak kecelakaan tujuh tahun yang lalu, Yaya jadi tidak seperti dulu lagi. Dia bahkan tidak bereaksi apa-apa meskipun namanya sudah tidak masuk ranking di sekolah," ucap Gempa.

"Jadi…dia beneran menyerah?" tanya Taufan.

"Mungkin…? Yaya menjadi sangat tertutup sekarang. Aku dengar dari Gopal, Yaya masih tetap menjadi anggota OSIS, tapi kelihatannya tidak lebih dari itu," jawab Gempa.

Taufan tidak menyahut, kini pikirannya mulai dipenuhi oleh sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut.

"Yang benar saja…" gumamnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aku yakin apa yang dialami Yaya itu bukan hal sepele, Kak. Semenjak hari itu, Yaya hidup sendirian, dia juga tidak pernah lagi terlihat bersosialisasi dengan orang sekitar," jelas Gempa yang memaklumi reaksi sang kakak.

"Aku tahu…" Taufan mengangkat kepalanya. Mendadak langit-langit dapur jadi terlihat menarik sekarang.

"Jika makan siang sudah siap, panggil aku ya," Taufan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mungkin hendak merenung dikamarnya.

Gempa tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, iya. Tapi jangan ketiduran ya," Taufan hanya membalas ucapan sang adik dengan lambaian tangan sebelum menghilang dibalik dinding pembatas.

Gempa menghela napas.

Mungkin kakaknya itu memang membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir.

.

.

.

" _Mama!"_

" _Pergilah, nak. Kami baik-baik saja,"_

" _Mama bicara apa?! A-aku harus mengeluarkan kalian dari sini…"_

" _Tidak usah. Kamu harus tetap hidup, Yaya,"_

" _T-tapi…untuk apa jika aku sendirian…"_

" _Kamu tidak pernah sendiri. Seberat apa pun masalah yang terjadi, kamu harus bisa melewatinya,"_

" _B-bagaimana? Hiks…aku…aku tidak bisa…"_

" _Kamu bisa. Kamu kan kuat, Yaya,"_

" _Hiks…Mama…Papa…"_

" _Sudah, jangan menangis. Meskipun banyak cobaan dan hal berat yang akan kamu alami, ingatlah, Yaya..."_

" _Ingat…?"_

"…"

" _Eh…? A-apa…?"_

"…"

" _Aku…aku tidak bisa mendengar kalian…Mama, Mama!"_

.

.

.

"Aaaah!" Yaya terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tampak air mata mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Mimpi itu lagi…" gadis itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Meski sudah lama berlalu, mimpi buruk itu selalu saja menghantuinya, seolah tidak mau membiarkannya tenang meski hanya sedetik.

Mimpi, mengenai hari dimana dia kehilangan keluarganya dengan cara yang sangat mengerikan.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Dia sudah tidak mau lagi seperti ini, tapi kelihatannya gadis itu bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana caranya bangun dan menikmati pagi dengan damai.

 _Tok tok tok_

Yaya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Diusapnya matanya yang berair, kemudian buru-buru menuju kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki penampilannya yang berantakan sebelum pergi menuju teras, hendak melihat siapa yang sepagi ini bertamu di rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Taufan?" kaget Yaya.

"Yo," Taufan tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya singkat.

"Ngapain ke sini? Ini masih terlalu pagi," ucap Yaya malas.

"Ya, tapi kau tetap akan membiarkanku masuk kan kan kan~?" senyum itu berubah menjadi cengiran jahil yang selalu menjadi ciri khas pemuda bertopi miring tersebut.

Yaya memutar mata bosan, sayang sekali yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo masuk," Yaya akhirnya menggeser tubuhnya ke samping.

"Makasih~ oh ya, ini ada pudding. Gempa yang buat," Taufan menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang memang sejak tadi dibawa nya.

"Terima kasih…tapi Gempa tidak seharusnya repot-repot…" gumam Yaya sungkan. Gadis itu bahkan tidak merasa begitu dekat dengan pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu.

"Sudahlah, Gempa kan memang begitu. Lagipula, kau kan juga bukan orang asing, dan kalian itu tetangga," oceh Taufan sambil meletakkan kotak berisi pudding tersebut di atas meja tamu sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Taufan bukanlah seorang yang memiliki etika bertamu, jadi harap dimaklumi.

"Sebenarnya kau ngapain sih? Aku yakin bukan hanya untuk mengantarkan aku pudding," tanya Yaya.

"Hey, kau tidak mau membuatkan aku minuman? Aku haus loh," sahut Taufan masih dengan cengirannya.

Yaya memutar mata lagi.

Baiklah, kelihatannya sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Yaya harus menuruti ucapan si tamu sekalipun tamu nya tidak sopan.

"Ya sudah, tunggu disini," Yaya akhirnya beranjak menuju dapur, meninggalkan Taufan yang cekikikan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Dasar…" Yaya tidak punya banyak persediaan makanan, jadi kelihatannya secangkir teh hangat ditambah sepiring kue kering kemasan (Yaya sudah berhenti membuat biskuit semenjak kehilangan orang tuanya) sudah cukup untuk menjamu tamu dadakannya itu.

Taufan memang masih sama seperti dulu.

Pemuda yang ceria, berisik, jahil, dan seenaknya.

Terkadang sikapnya itu bisa membuat Yaya yang notabene cinta damai dan kurang menyukai kekerasan, menjadi naik pitam dan berakhir menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

Yah, meski terkadang juga ada saat dimana Taufan selalu menjadi obat penghilang kesedihan yang sangat efektif untuknya.

"Eh…? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya sih…" Yaya merasa panas mulai menjalar ke wajahnya.

"Ah, sudahlah…" memutuskan untuk acuh, Yaya kemudian mengangkat nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan sepiring kue kering tersebut dan mengantarnya ke ruang tamu.

 _Untuk sesaat, gadis itu jadi lupa dirinya baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk semalam._

.

.

.

"Ini. Hanya ini yang aku punya," Yaya meletakkan jamuan sederhananya di atas meja sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan tamu nya.

Taufan tidak langsung menyambut sajian tersebut. Pemuda itu malah sibuk memandangi sepiring biskuit dihadapannya dengan curiga.

"Bukan aku yang buat. Ugh…aku sudah tidak tertarik membuat biskuit lagi," sahut Yaya cemberut.

"Oh. Bagus-ehm, maksudku…baiklah kalo begitu," Taufan tersenyum kemudian mengambil sekeping biskuit dan memakannya.

Ya, rasanya enak.

Jelas ini bukan buatan Yaya.

Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Jadi…ada apa? Kenapa kau ke sini pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Yaya kemudian.

"Mmm…" Taufan menyeruput teh hangatnya, lalu melahap sekeping biskuit lagi.

"Taufan," Yaya mulai menyesal tidak mengambil penggorengan di dapurnya tadi.

"Ayolah, Yaya. Aku ini adalah sahabatmu yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu denganmu. Apa salah jika aku mengunjungimu karena aku kangen?" ucap Taufan santai kemudian melahap biskuit dihadapannya.

Yaya menghela napas.

"Maksudku, kenapa harus sepagi ini?" tanya Yaya lagi, mencoba untuk tidak melempar nampan pink miliknya ke wajah pemuda bertopi miring itu.

"Lalu mau mu aku datangnya tengah malam, gitu?" sekali lagi Taufan menjawab pertanyaan Yaya dengan pertanyaan.

Yaya menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, astaga…" Yaya memilih untuk menegak setengah cangkir teh untuk meredam emosinya.

"Aku tahu kau ada maksud datang kemari, Taufan. Gempa tidak akan mungkin menyuruhmu membawakan aku pudding jika bukan karena kau sendiri yang ingin kemari," ucap Yaya panjang lebar.

Taufan tertawa pelan, meski mengaku tidak begitu dekat dengan Gempa, nyata nya gadis itu tahu juga tabiat adik pertamanya tersebut.

"Oke…kau ternyata memang masih pintar, Yaya. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak lagi ranking satu di kelas," goda Taufan.

"Tolong jangan dibahas," Yaya bergumam kesal. Sekarang gadis itu mulai khawatir dirinya benar-benar akan melempar nampan ke wajah Taufan sekarang.

"Oke, oke, maaf. Dengar…aku ke sini karena aku mencemaskanmu," sahut Taufan setelah menelan biskuitnya yang ketujuh.

"Mencemaskanku? Untuk apa? Aku baik-baik saja kok," ucap Yaya pelan. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk memperhatikan cangkir teh nya yang setengah kosong sekarang.

Taufan menghela napas.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Yaya…" ucap Taufan, masih tetap tersenyum.

"Kau serius datang sepagi ini hanya untuk itu?" tanya Yaya yang masih tetap mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda dihadapannya.

"'Hanya' yah…" Taufan menyeruput teh nya lagi. "Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti…aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar menyerah," senyum Taufan perlahan berubah sendu.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya. "Memangnya salah? Ini bagian dari pertumbuhan bukan? Aku…bukan satu-satunya yang pernah seperti ini," gumamnya.

"Mungkin tidak, tapi bukan berarti kau…bisa semudah itu menyerahkan impianmu…" Yaya tidak menjawab, gadis itu masih tetap memandangi cangkir teh nya.

Taufan menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Yaya, aku tahu kau-"

"Tahu? Tahu apa? Kau…kau bahkan tidak ada disini waktu itu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Yaya memotong ucapan teman masa kecilnya tersebut dengan cepat.

Taufan sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba gadis berjilbab pink itu memotong ucapannya, bahkan meninggikan nada suaranya.

Yaya meremas kain bajunya dengan erat, tidak peduli jika pakaian yang dikenakannya itu kusut.

"Yaya, dengar…aku hanya mencoba untuk…kau tahu…itu…" Taufan mendadak bingung mau mengatakan apa sekarang.

Yaya itu gadis yang jarang sekali marah.

Tapi seperti kata banyak orang, orang yang jarang marah itu akan sangat mengerikan jika marah.

"Untuk apa kau…pusing memikirkan aku?" Yaya tersenyum miris. "Kau sendiri…bukannya sama saja? Kau menyerahkan impianmu begitu saja, tanpa melawan sama sekali,"

Kali ini Taufan benar-benar terdiam.

Sekarang pemuda itu jadi bingung mau ikut marah, atau tetap menceramahi gadis dihadapannya.

Yaya, yang menyadari raut wajah sahabatnya itu, menghela napas.

"A-aku…aku sedang butuh waktu sendiri sekarang," gadis itu beranjak dari sofa kemudian mulai membereskan cangkir dan piring biskuit yang isinya sudah habis dimakan oleh tamunya.

"Pulang lah jika kau sudah menghabiskan teh mu. Ah, bilang pada Gempa, terima kasih puddingnya," Yaya kemudian mulai melangkah menuju dapurnya.

Taufan meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong kemudian ikut beranjak dari sofa.

"Kemarin…aku sempat bilang kalo burung yang tidak bisa terbang bukan berarti tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, iya kan?" ucapan Taufan berhasil membuat kaki Yaya berhenti melangkah.

Manik caramel gadis itu sedikit melirik ke arah pemuda bertopi miring yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tapi…kau berbeda. Kau bukannya tak bisa terbang, kau hanya…terlalu takut untuk mencoba terbang sekali pun sayap yang kau miliki itu masih sangat berfungsi," setelah mengucapkan itu, Taufan akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu rumah Yaya.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya, kali ini lebih kuat sampai setitik darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu…memberitahuku, dasar…" Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, tidak ingin menangis kali ini.

"Bodoh…" Yaya akhirnya kembali berjalan memasuki dapurnya.

 _Kali ini, gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh lagi._

.

.

.

" _Taufan, bagaimana menurutmu?"_

" _Hee…ini kau yang buat? Meragukan…"_

" _Kau tidak percaya? Memangnya kapan aku berbohong padamu?"_

" _Oke, oke. Ini hebat. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa melukis sebagus ini,"_

" _Hehehe, iya. Aku belajar dengan giat…karena aku ingin menjadi seperti Leonardo Da Vinci!"_

" _Leo…siapa?"_

" _Ish…Leonardo Da Vinci! Pelukis Monalisa yang terkenal itu,"_

" _Monalisa itu siapa…?"_

" _Taufan!"_

" _Lah…aku beneran nggak tahu,"_

" _Ck, ck…masa begitu saja kau nggak tahu?"_

" _Wajar kan? Aku ini hanya anak kecil,"_

" _Justru pengetahuan itu harus dipupuk sejak masih anak-anak. Kalo belajar nanti pas sudah dewasa itu sama saja dengan mengukir diatas air, kau tahu?"_

" _Iya, iya deh. Makasih, Cikgu,"_

" _Taufan!"_

" _Ahahaha~"_

.

.

.

Kedatangan teman masa kecilnya itu berhasil membuat mood Yaya naik-turun dengan tidak stabilnya.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berdiam diri saja di rumah. Lagipula, hari ini libur dan dirinya juga tidak punya jadwal kegiatan apapun.

Jendela dibuka, kursi ditarik, segelas susu cokelat diletakkan di atas meja belajar.

Yaya kemudian memutuskan untuk memandangi Pulau Rintis dari jendelanya.

Ya, gadis pink itu tidak lagi punya rutinitas berarti lainnya selain duduk dan memandangi pemukiman manusia dari jauh.

Gadis itu masih memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Taufan tadi pagi sebelum angkat kaki dari rumahnya.

"Takut untuk terbang…" Yaya bergumam sambil meminum susu cokelatnya yang sudah agak dingin.

Mungkin Taufan memang ada benarnya juga.

Tidak.

Taufan memang sangat benar kali ini.

Dirinya terlalu takut untuk mencoba.

Takut untuk mengepakkan sayapnya lagi setelah pernah terjatuh satu kali.

" _Ingatlah, Yaya…"_

Kalimat itu selalu saja bersemayam dikepalanya, bagaikan lantunan melody yang berulang-ulang sampai Yaya sudah lebih dari terbiasa dan tidak lagi mempedulikannya.

Mungkinkah dirinya mulai tidak waras?

Heh…kebanyakan orang (apalagi perempuan) yang kehilangan keluarganya di usia yang begitu muda tentu saja tidak akan bisa berpikir normal lagi kan?

Yaya selama ini tetap berusaha untuk bertahan hidup.

Dengan sisa harta dari orang tuanya, sedikit bantuan dari tetangga sekitar (termasuk orang tua Taufan), dan kemampuannya untuk mengolah keuangan dan mengurus rumah, gadis itu masih bisa hidup sekaligus mengenyam pendidikan sampai SMA selama delapan tahun ini.

 _Tapi tidak mungkin selamanya seperti ini kan?_

Yaya sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Pulau Rintis yang bisa dijangkau matanya.

Orang-orang beraktivitas seperti biasa, sama biasanya dengan dirinya yang menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun dan memikirkan nasibnya tanpa sedikit pun melangkah maju.

"Tapi aku bisa apa…?" Yaya mulai menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu pengecut.

 _Benar-benar seperti seekor burung yang tidak mau terbang sekali pun pintu kandang dihadapannya terbuka lebar._

.

.

.

" _Taufan, kau…beneran mau pergi ke Amerika?"_

" _Yah…mau gimana lagi. Atok dan yang lainnya sudah menungguku disana,"_

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan impianmu? Kau…ingin menjadi actor kan?"_

" _Hahaha, itu hanya impian konyol. Menjadi seorang duta itu juga lumayan keren kok,"_

" _Tapi…"_

" _Sudahlah, kau baik-baik disini ya. Ah, dan aku titip Gempa dan Solar juga,"_

" _Taufan…"_

" _Oh iya, berjanjilah padaku,"_

" _Janji…?"_

" _Ya. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu disini setiap kali aku berkunjung,"_

" _Hey, kenapa hanya aku yang berjanji?"_

" _Ya sudah, kau mau aku menjanjikan apa?"_

" _Umm…ah, apapun yang terjadi, kau jangan sampai melepaskan apa yang kau impikan!"_

" _Hee…oke kalo gitu. Aku janji~"_

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan…?" Yaya membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan lengannya.

Selama ini, Yaya sudah serius ingin menyerah akan semuanya.

Untuk apa dirinya harus berusaha sekeras itu tapi pada akhirnya apa yang berarti baginya harus direngut paksa dengan begitu kejamnya?

Ya…Yaya sudah menyerah.

 _Seharusnya._

.

.

.

"Gimana keadaanmu, _sport?"_ Taufan tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak-acak rambut adik bungsunya dengan gemas.

"Ck, hentikan, Kak Taufan…aku bukan anak kecil lagi," Solar menepis tangan sang kakak, tapi Taufan tetap keras kepala dan kembali mengusap rambutnya.

"Sudahlah, Solar. Kak Taufan kan sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, jadi wajar kan?" Gempa tertawa pelan melihat adiknya yang berusia 11 tahun tersebut tampak cemberut, tapi kali ini tetap membiarkan Taufan mengusap rambutnya.

"Jadi…gimana keadaanmu?" tanya Taufan setelah puas mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

"Jika aku baik-baik saja, aku tak akan ada dirumah sakit ini, Kak Taufan," sahut Solar sarkastik.

"Wow…Gempa, sejak kapan adikku yang manis dan suka ngompol dimalam hari ini jadi begini?" canda Taufan sambil tertawa, berhasil membuat raut wajah adik bungsunya menjadi tambah kusut.

Gempa hanya tersenyum, sejujurnya dirinya juga tidak tahu kenapa Solar bisa terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan anak-anak seusianya.

"Aku tidak percaya kakak tertuaku yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku temui ternyata seperti ini," gumam Solar kesal, tapi sama sekali tidak ada maksud serius dari kata-katanya, dan Taufan hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kak Taufan…bagaimana Yaya?" tanya Gempa hati-hati.

"Ah, Yaya? Dia baik-baik saja sih. Aku datang ke rumahnya kemarin untuk menghiburnya, tapi dia malah mengusirku secara halus," Taufan kembali tertawa.

Gempa tidak menyahut, karena Gempa memang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang percakapan ini.

Apalagi dihadapan adik mereka yang sedang sakit.

"Maaf ya, Kak Taufan…" gumam Gempa.

"Buat?" Taufan menatap bingung adiknya yang tiba-tiba murung tersebut.

"Karena kami berdua…Kak Taufan harus-"

"Tidak masalah. Beneran deh, jangan merasa bersalah gitu dong," Taufan cepat-cepat memotong sebelum adik pertamanya itu tambah murung.

"Uhh…tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Lagian Amerika juga lumayan menyenangkan. Aku bisa beli komik tiap hari~" Taufan kembali tertawa.

Gempa menghela napas.

Senyuman kakaknya itu tidak palsu, Gempa tahu itu.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Gempa tetap merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

" _Ingatlah, Yaya…"_

" _Apa…apa yang harus aku ingat?"_

" _Kumohon…jawab aku…aku tidak mengerti!"_

" _A-aku…aku sendirian…"_

" _Aku…tidak mengerti…aku benar-benar tidak ingat!"_

"…!"

Yaya reflek bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Langit sudah berubah warna, jam di atas meja belajarnya menunjukkan sudah hampir pukul enam sore.

"Aku…tertidur…" Yaya menghela napas kemudian mengusap wajahnya.

Bahkan hanya sekedar tidur siang pun, mimpi itu tetap datang dan menghantuinya…

.

.

.

"Taufan…?" Yaya yang berniat untuk menyalakan lampu teras, benar-benar terkejut melihat pemuda bertopi miring tersebut sudah berada di depan pintunya.

"Ngapain ke sini? Ini sudah mau malam," tanya Yaya yang mencoba untuk terdengar senormal mungkin.

"Uhh…aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu. Aku dan Gempa baru saja mengunjungi Solar, ngomong-ngomong," sahut Taufan, seperti biasa, dengan cengirannya.

Yaya memutar matanya.

"Aku pikir pembicaraan kita sudah selesai," setelah menyalakan lampu teras, gadis berjilbab tersebut kemudian merapikan barang-barang diterasnya yang agak berantakan.

"Hey, memangnya aku tidak boleh mengunjungimu?" Taufan kembali memasang wajah serupa dengan sebelumnya, pura-pura merajuk.

Yaya menghela napas.

"Bicaralah, kalo begitu," ucap Yaya menyerah.

Taufan kembali tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku khawatir sih…tapi kelihatannya sore ini kau telihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya,"

"Taufan, aku kan sudah bilang aku memang baik-baik saja," ucap Yaya jengah.

"Oh ya? Tapi kenapa kau berteriak ketakutan tadi pagi?" pertanyaan Taufan tersebut membuat mulut Yaya langsung tertutup rapat.

"E-eh? K-kau…mendengarnya?" padahal Yaya yakin dirinya tidak berteriak sekeras itu tadi pagi.

"Tentu saja aku dengar. Aku sudah didepan rumahmu saat itu," Taufan tersenyum semakin lebar begitu melihat raut wajah Yaya sama seperti orang yang tertangkap basah.

"A-aku…aku hanya…tidak sengaja menginjak kecoa…" gumam Yaya pelan, sangat yakin Taufan tak akan termakan omong kosongnya tersebut.

Taufan tertawa lagi, "Oke, oke. Aku harap kau tidak menginjaknya dengan kaki telanjang," Yaya benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang.

"Oh iya, aku sebenarnya ingin menetap lebih lama disini, tapi kelihatannya Solar sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit dalam waktu dekat jadi…dua minggu lagi, kelihatannya aku akan kembali ke LA," ucap Taufan lagi.

"Kenapa kau memberitahu ku?" tanya Yaya.

"Hey, kita masih berteman kan? Tentu saja pantas jika aku memberitahu mu," Taufan menyentil pelan dahi gadis dihadapannya, sebelum akhirnya pamit kembali ke rumahnya.

Yaya hanya menatap kesal punggung pemuda yang serba biru tersebut sambil mengelus dahinya yang baru saja disentil.

"Dasar…kau datang tiba-tiba, kemudian pergi tiba-tiba…"

.

.

.

Dulu Yaya merasa kasihan terhadap Taufan.

Pemuda itu selalu ingin menjadi actor dan berakting didepan kamera, tapi nasibnya berkata lain.

Sebagai anak tertua, tentu saja Taufan harus melanjutkan pekerjaan Ayahnya yang _jauh_ lebih penting ketimbang sekedar bermain-main di depan kamera.

Oleh karena itu, sejak umur enam tahun, Taufan sudah dikirim ke Luar Negeri demi memenuhi keinginan orang tuanya.

Sebenarnya Gempa sudah menawarkan diri untuk meneruskan pekerjaan Ayahnya, tapi Taufan menolaknya.

Taufan tidak ingin Gempa mengorbankan impiannya yang ingin menjadi seorang apoteker.

Setelah bertahun-tahun, Yaya berpikir Taufan mungkin akan berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, tenang, dan 'waras', tapi ternyata tidak.

Pemuda itu masih sama seperti dulu.

Kebiasaannya, gaya pakaiannya, topinya, bahkan senyumnya.

Semuanya masih sama.

Oh, mungkin pemuda itu memang menjadi sedikit lebih bijak.

Dan semenjak kedatangan pemuda itu, sekarang Yaya jadi meragukan keputusannya untuk menyerah.

"Ugh…sebenarnya apa yang aku harapkan…?" Yaya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam.

Tragedi yang menimpa keluarganya tujuh tahun yang lalu seolah-olah ikut merenggut kepercayaan dan tekadnya.

Jangankan meraih, bermimpi pun Yaya sudah tidak mau.

Tapi mimpi buruk itu…

Yaya mulai berpikir untuk pergi ke psikiater sekarang, karena gadis itu mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan pikirannya.

" _Ingatlah, Yaya…"_

"Apa…apa yang harus aku ingat sebenarnya?" Yaya menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah lengannya.

Tidak, kali ini gadis itu tidak menangis.

 _Untuk hari ini, air matanya sudah habis terkuras._

.

.

.

" _Mama,"_

" _Iya, Yaya?"_

" _Semua orang…berhak untuk punya impian kan?"_

" _Tentu saja. Bermimpi itu adalah bagian dari hidup juga,"_

" _Kalo begitu…apa semua impian itu akan terkabul?"_

" _Mmm…tergantung jika orang itu mau memperjuangkan impiannya,"_

" _Tapi, Mama…bagaimana dengan orang yang tidak diizinkan punya impian?"_

" _Eh, maksud Yaya?"_

" _Taufan…dia ingin menjadi aktor, tapi orang tuanya memaksanya untuk belajar di Luar Negeri. Bukankah itu kejam?"_

" _Yaya, kamu nggak boleh berpikir begitu. Impian itu juga butuh dukungan. Untuk Taufan, mungkin orang tuanya sudah tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya. Setiap orang tua itu kan berbeda,"_

" _Kalo begitu, bagaimana denganku? Aku…aku ingin menjadi pelukis,"_

" _Kalo begitu lakukanlah. Kami tidak akan memaksamu. Yang penting, kamu serius ingin memperjuangkan impian itu,"_

" _Benarkah, Mama?"_

" _Tentu saja, sayang. Tapi kamu harus ingat satu hal,"_

" _Apa itu?"_

.

.

.

"Eh?" sebuah memori lama berputar dikepalanya. Dulu sekali, sebelum musibah itu merebut keluarganya, Ibunya sempat mengatakan hal yang serupa.

Ternyata Ibunya mengatakan hal itu dua kali, tapi kenapa dirinya masih tidak bisa mengingatnya?

" _Kau tahu, kebanyakan orang itu selalu bisa menemukan arti dari hidup mereka setelah terjatuh, setidaknya satu kali,"_

" _Kau bukannya tak bisa terbang, kau hanya…terlalu takut untuk mencoba terbang sekali pun sayap yang kau miliki itu masih sangat berfungsi,"_

Satu per satu, kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Taufan pada dirinya kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Yaya tersenyum, meski matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.

Dasar Taufan, baru mau dua minggu, tapi pemuda itu sudah membuatnya banyak pikiran seperti ini.

"Eh…'taufan'…?" kedua manik caramel Yaya membulat.

Mungkin ini klise, tapi memang rasanya seperti ada seberkas cahaya keemasan mendadak menerpa kepalanya, menerangkan pikirannya, berhasil membuatnya kembali melihat apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

"Mama…jadi maksudnya…" lupakan soal air mata yang sudah mengering, karena tetes demi tetes air bening itu kembali membasahi kedua pipinya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, gadis penyuka pink tersebut segera beranjak dari ranjangnya kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Setelah membongkar isinya, Yaya akhirnya menemukannya.

Sisa-sisa perlengkapan melukisnya dulu.

"Aku...mengingatnya, Mama…" kali ini, Yaya tidak berusaha menghentikan aliran air mata tersebut.

.

.

.

 _"Papa,"_

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _"Menurut Papa, apa aku bisa menjadi seorang pelukis?"_

 _"Hahaha, tentu saja. Anak Papa pasti bisa melakukan apa saja asalkan dia mau berusaha,"_

 _"Benarkah? Tapi...kelihatannya sangat sulit,"_

 _"Yaya, tidak ada impian yang bisa diraih dengan mudah. Tapi justru karena kesulitan itu lah, kenapa impian bisa menjadi begit berharga,"_

 _"Kenapa begitu, Papa?"_

 _"Ya, memang tidak mudah, tapi ketika kita berhasil mencapai impian itu, kita pasti akan merasa puas dan bahagia,"_

 _"Kalo begitu, aku bisa mencapai impianku kan?"_

 _"Bisa tentu saja. Asalkan kamu punya cukup tekad dan keberanian untuk melakukannya,"_

 _"Un. Makasih, Papa!"_

.

.

.

"Gempa!"

Remaja berpakaian serba hitam dan kuning yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah tersebut sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja dirinya dipanggil oleh seorang gadis yang diketahui adalah tetangganya selama lebih dari lima tahun tersebut.

"Yaya? Ada apa?" tanya Gempa tenang.

"A-aku mau bertemu Taufan. Dia…dimana?" tanya Yaya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kak Taufan? Tadi sih…Kak Taufan ke rumah sakit buat pamit sama Solar, terus ke sekolahku juga. Hari ini Kak Taufan akan segera ke KL," jawab Gempa.

"Eh? D-dia akan pulang hari ini?" Yaya tentu saja terkejut.

Kenapa Taufan tidak mengabarinya soal ini?

"Yah…aku juga kaget Kak Taufan pulang hari ini. Tadinya mau aku antar, tapi Kak Taufan tidak mau mengganggu waktu sekolahku jadi kami hanya pamitan di sekolah tadi," jelas Gempa.

"K-kapan dia pergi? Maksudku…apa dia sudah berangkat?" tanya Yaya lagi, masih berusaha untuk berharap.

"Uhh…seingatku sih, keretanya akan berangkat…pukul lima sore," jawab Gempa.

"Lima belas menit lagi," Yaya bergumam, kemudian dengan cepat memutar badannya.

"Makasih, Gempa. Sampai nanti!" gadis itu kemudian berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Apapun yang terjadi, kali ini dia tidak boleh sampai gagal!

Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Delapan tahun tenggelam dalam kesendirian, kesedihan, dan keputus-asaan.

Tapi dalam dua minggu gadis itu bisa kembali bangkit seperti itu.

"Kak Taufan itu memang 'sesuatu' ya..." Gempa memandangi siluet tubuh Yaya sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

Yaya sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya kali ini.

Kelihatannya gadis itu mulai berpikir dirinya sudah _benar-benar_ tidak waras.

Tapi persetan!

Kali ini saja…

Yaya harus menyampaikannya.

Karena gadis itu tidak yakin kapan dirinya akan dipertemukan kembali dengan sahabat lamanya tersebut.

"5 menit lagi…"

Tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang sekitar, Yaya terus berlari memasuki stasiun kereta tanpa sedikit pun membuang percuma sedetik pun.

Oh lihat, sekarang adegan ini jadi semakin klise.

"Taufan!"

Yaya memanggil nama pemuda itu sekeras mungkin.

Taufan yang tampak berdiri menunggu kedatangan keretanya, terlihat agak terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba gadis serba pink tersebut.

"Yaya? Kenapa…wow, lebih baik kau tarik napas dulu," ucap Taufan begitu melihat gadis itu sampai dihadapannya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Maaf…aku dengar dari Gempa, kau sudah mau pergi. Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Yaya setelah berhasil menormalkan kembali pernapasannya.

"Yah…kau tahu lah, hidupku itu memang tidak teratur," canda Taufan.

"Lalu…kenapa kau tidak berpamitan padaku?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"Oh, itu karena aku takut mengganggumu, nanti aku malah dilemparin penggorengan lagi. Aku masih ingin tetap ganteng, kau tahu," lagi-lagi Taufan menjawab dengan candaan.

Yaya menghela napas.

"Aku…sebenarnya hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu," Yaya membuka tas selempangnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu, sebuah kertas karton seukuran ponsel pintar, yang dibingkai dengan rapi.

"Untukmu. Maaf…aku membuatnya mendadak, ditambah lagi aku sudah lama sekali tidak mengasah kemampuanku jadi…setidaknya terima lah," Yaya menyerahkan benda tersebut sambil mengalihkan tatapannya.

Taufan benar-benar terpana dengan pemberian gadis itu.

"Kau ingin hadiah kan? Hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan," ucap Yaya lagi.

Taufan tersenyum, kali ini, benar-benar tersenyum hangat.

"Kau tahu, ini kekecilan, tapi aku suka. Kau yakin, tidak berbakat dalam hal ini?" goda Taufan.

Yaya berdehem, "I-itu…untukmu. Lukisan terakhirku ngomong-ngomong, setidaknya untuk saat ini," ucap Yaya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taufan tidak mengerti.

"A-aku…mendengar sedang ada beasiswa untuk sekolah di London. Aku…rasa aku akan ikut. Lagipula, disana juga ada salah satu sekolah seni terbaik di dunia," jelas Yaya pelan.

Taufan terdiam, berusaha mencerna ucapan putus-putus dari gadis berjilbab tersebut.

"Jadi maksudmu…kau ingin lanjut sekolah di London?" Taufan akhirnya menarik kesimpulan.

"Iya. Kau benar…aku tidak bisa menyerah sekarang," jawab Yaya, masih dengan mata yang beralih menatap ke arah lain selain mata biru Taufan.

Suasana diantara mereka kemudian hening selama beberapa menit.

Baik Yaya mau pun Taufan masih tetap diam, sampai akhirnya suara pengumuman bahwa kereta Taufan akan segera tiba.

"Baguslah. Pergilah kalo begitu," ucapan Taufan berikutnya reflek membuat Yaya kembali menatapnya.

"M-maksudmu?" kini giliran gadis itu yang bingung sekarang.

"Lah, maksud apa? Ya sesuai kalimatnya. Bagus, kau sudah mau keluar dari zona amanmu," jelas Taufan geli dengan gadis pink yang tiba-tiba lamban ini.

"T-tapi…aku akan bersekolah di tempat jauh, Taufan…" ucap Yaya.

"Lalu? Aku kan juga bersekolah di tempat jauh, apa salahnya?" Taufan masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan gadis ini.

"Ugh…maksudku itu…j-janji kita gimana? Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk…selalu ada disini," Yaya begumam sangat pelan.

Taufan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, kemudian perlahan tersenyum geli, "Pfftt…itu doang? Ya ampun Yaya~ kau jangan pikirkan soal itu," jika saja bukan ditempat ramai, Yaya mungkin sudah menyikut perut pemuda itu sekarang.

"Dengar, kau jangan memusingkan itu. Janji waktu itu tidak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong anak-anak. Jangan terpaku pada itu," ucap Taufan lagi.

Kali ini Yaya memasang wajah cemberut, "Jadi…kau tidak akan melarangku?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"Lah…ngapain aku melarangmu? Aku nggak punya hak, Yaya~" Taufan tertawa lagi.

Astaga, sejak kapan Yaya jadi selugu ini?

"Dengar, aku ini kan bukan siapa-siapa. Orang tua bukan, saudara bukan, _pacar_ juga bukan," Yaya sedikit merona mendengar kalimat pemuda itu.

"Sebagai teman, tentu saja aku akan mendukungmu,"

Pengumuman terakhir terdengar, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu otomatis kereta di belakang Taufan.

"Beneran?" tanya Yaya lagi.

Taufan kembali tersenyum.

Kedua kaki jenjang beralaskan _sneakers_ biru tersebut kemudian melangkah mendekati si gadis berjilbab pink.

Taufan kemudian melingkarkan satu lengannya ke pundak Yaya, dan dalam sekejap, Taufan menarik Yaya ke dalam pelukannya.

"T-taufan…?" Yaya tentu saja terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba dari pemuda yang dulunya suka bermain skateboard tersebut.

"Dengar, impianmu itu ada bukan demi orang lain, dan juga akan terwujud bukan karena orang lain, tapi karena kau sendiri. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir kau sudah mengecewakan siapa-siapa," bisik Taufan tepat ditelinga Yaya.

Yaya tertegun.

Ucapan Taufan benar-benar masuk ke pikirannya sekarang.

"Oke, kalo begitu sudah saatnya aku pergi," Taufan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berbalik menuju kereta.

"Kalo soal itu…bukannya berlaku untukmu juga?" Yaya bersyukur stasiun tidak terlalu ramai kali ini.

Akan sangat memalukan jika sampai kejadian tadi dilihat banyak orang.

"Hey, aku tidak pernah menyerahkan impianku pada siapapun," Taufan kembali menatap Yaya, "Aku hanya membaginya," sekali lagi, cengiran itu terpatri di parasnya.

Yaya hanya tertawa pelan. "Jadi…selamat tinggal?" Yaya akhirnya balas tersenyum.

"Na'a. Aku tak pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena aku tahu kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," Taufan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Yaya memutar matanya, "Ya, ya. Terserah kalo begitu, calon duta," sahut Yaya.

Taufan tertawa lagi, entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu tertawa hari ini.

"Sampai jumpa lagi kalo begitu, dan terima kasih lukisannya. Jauh lebih baik daripada sekantung biskuit," ucap Taufan.

"Hey!" Yaya baru saja mau protes, tapi pintu otomatis kereta sudah terlanjur tertutup, dan dengan perlahan kereta tersebut mulai bergerak meninggalkan stasiun.

Tapi sebelum kereta benar-benar melesat, Yaya masih sempat melihat senyuman Taufan.

Senyuman konyol pemuda serba biru itu.

Yaya menghela napas.

Padahal hanya dua minggu, tapi sahabat masa kecilnya itu sudah meninggalkan banyak hal baginya untuk diingat.

"Terima kasih," mata Yaya kembali berkaca-kaca, tapi senyuman manis itu tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Meskipun banyak cobaan dan hal berat yang akan kamu alami, ingatlah, Yaya…teruslah melihat kemana angin bertiup,"_

.

.

.

The End

* * *

 **Hello~~ karena ini masih November, saya ngebut aja buat yang ini. Oh, dan jangan tanya…saya akhir-akhir ini sedang suka dengan TauYa, tapi karena saya ga berbakat bikin romens yah…jadinya friendship aja deh, meski platonic.**  
 **Lagian, friendship juga salah satu genre favorit saya sih ya, hahahaha~ *ga nanya***

 **Sooo…seperti yang dicantum di Warning, fict ini hampir plotless, yah…setali tiga uang lah sama Eternal Halcyon.**  
 **Well, sedikit inspirasi dari Ralph Breaks the Internet (no spoiler kok tenang aja :3), ditambah lagu Demi Lovato dari Camp Rock series, dan juga dikombinasikan sama beberapa cerita dari kehidupan disekitar saya, dan jadilah fict absurd ini ahahahaha~ #plak**

 **Memang plotless, tapi semoga maknanya dapet ya. Semua orang punya cita-cita atau impian bukan? Mewujudkannya bukanlah hal yang mudah, terlebih lagi banyak halangan dari luar mau pun dari dalam. Jujur, saya paham banget perasaan Yaya, karena saya pernah seperti itu hiks…*jangan curhat woy* dan adanya orang yang mendukung dari luar itu kan penting juga, karena seperti itu lah manusia. XD**

 **Soal apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Yaya, sengaja saya ga ceritain secara rinci karena...nanti malah fict ini jadi genre tragedy ehehehe #tabokagain**

 **Sooo…segitu aja, terima kasih karena sudah membaca, dan jika berkenan silahkan tuangkan komentar kalian di kotak review ya~ #bow**  
 **Setiap orang pasti pernah punya impian kan kan kan? XD *Insert I've got a Dream from Tangled* Ngomong-ngomong, lukisan yang dikasih Yaya ke Taufan itu adalah pemandangan langit biru berhias awan.**  
 **Sederhana, tapi bermakna #eyaa**  
 **Oke, sampai jumpa lagi di fict berikutnya semuanya~~ XD**

 **Review please~^^**


End file.
